Various manually operated socket wrenches have been proposed heretofore in which the socket is driven from a rotatable handle through gears acting between them. For example, such wrenches are disclosed in the following U.S. pat. Nos.:
Wildmo 1,042,736; Gatewood 1,327,991; Mitchell PA1 1,346,505; Owens 1,432,142; Kientz 1,648,134; and PA1 Moritz, et al 2,478,935.